Many alcoholic beverages are produced using multiple-step processes comprising one or more of the steps of (1) producing ethanol by fermentation of sugars, grains, juices, or other produce; (2) distilling the product of fermentation at elevated temperatures to produce ethanolic spirits; and (3) aging the ethanolic spirits until the beverage possesses desirable flavor, aroma, and color characteristics. The commercial production of alcohol by distillation has been in widespread operation for many years. For example, the distillation of a mixture of alcohol and water has been performed using an evaporation apparatus or retort in which the mixture is heated, and a condenser into which vapor from the evaporation apparatus is passed for cooling. Additionally, it has been disclosed that London dry gin is distilled at high proof often under reduced pressure at about 57° C. to avoid thermal decomposition and enhance smoothness. J. E. Bujake, “Beverage Spirits, Distilled” in Kirk-Othmer Encyc. of Chem. Technol. Vol. 4, 164 (4th Ed. 1992).
Such arrangements require a heat source which contributes substantially both to the cost of the apparatus and to the cost of operating the same. Furthermore, distillations which include heating the alcoholic mixture, including mild heating, can lead to thermal degradation of the mixture's components, leading to loss of flavor of the distilled alcoholic beverage. Safety is also a concern with the use of a high temperature operation. Additionally, high temperature distillation can lead to leaching of impurities from the walls of the apparatus itself. Also, some preferred materials of construction, such as polyethylene, cannot be used at higher temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 851,718 to Watt discloses a process of distillation in which a fermented liquor is introduced into a boiler and heated to a temperature just sufficient to generate the “lightest vapors,” 100° F to 120° F. (37.8° C. to 48.9° C.), under a vacuum varying from the “highest practicable vacuum” to approximately one-third of atmospheric pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,127 to Kellogg discloses the use of a vacuum still and condenser for removing moisture from fruit concentrates without also removing the volatile “flavors and odors” wherein the distillation occurs at about 110° F. (43.3° C.), the resultant concentrate is then mixed into a fruit juice product.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,786 to Caspar discloses a distillation carried on either at or below atmospheric pressure and by applying heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,109 to MacDowell et al. discloses the preparation of citrus concentrate wherein the juice is concentrated under “vacuum” (pressure not specified) at a temperature of no higher than 80° F. (26.7° C.).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,315 to Milleville discloses the separation and recovery of volatile flavors from orange juice in a vapor-liquid separator maintained at 1.5″ Hg (38 Torr) by a three-step process of vaporization to separate volatile flavors from the orange juice, concentration of volatile flavors by fractional distillation, and recovery of volatile flavors from the noncondensable or vent gas; modification of the flavor is alleged to be avoidable, if desired, during the first two steps by conducting them at a vacuum corresponding to an operating temperature sufficiently low so that no changes occur during the time involved in processing. Milleville further discloses that the lowest feasible operating temperature is the freezing point of “the essence,” which approximates the freezing point of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,505 to Cross discloses a process for recovering volatile flavorings or “aromatic essences” by evaporating them at about 60° F. (15.6° C.) from a liquid under sub-atmospheric pressures wherein the aromatic essences to be salvaged, together with any alcohols and water which may evaporate, are delivered to a condenser; the condensate is then delivered to a series of heated stripping columns. The amount of alcohol evaporated and collected along with the aromatics essences is disclosed to be not so high as to subject Cross's process to the strict controls and regulations which are prescribed by the Federal Government (i.e., the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,514 to Eckstrom discloses the concentration by low temperature evaporation of liquid food products and pharmaceuticals wherein a refrigeration system is employed in which the evaporator of the refrigerant is used for condensing the vapors from the product evaporator directly or for cooling the water used for condensing these vapors and in which the compressed refrigerant vapors are condensed by a coolant or intermediate liquid which then is allowed to flash and thereby furnish vapors which are used to finish the necessary heat to condense the liquid which is being treated.
International publication no. WO 02/074897 A1 of Romanjek discloses a process for thickening must by boiling at lower pressure, the vapor being vacuumed by vacuum pumps.
There remains a need for alcoholic beverages of premium quality, for example, with superior nose, flavor and/or taste, and for methods of making the same. The present invention addresses these needs in its methods for making alcoholic beverages by improved distillation methods and in the improved alcoholic beverages produced thereby. In the present invention, harsh elements are reduced in the alcoholic condensate and/or the taste of the alcoholic beverage is improved.